spacecraftserverfandomcom-20200213-history
Admiral Vids
Admiral Emp Vids was born on June the 15th in the Year 2235 in a small town on the west of the UK. His family were all military operatives serving under the Alliance Navy. History Emp was born in a small town in the UK, His parents, John Vids and Sarah Vids, were both operatives in the Alliance military fighting in the "Ant Border War". Emp was sent off to a private school as his parents were not given enough time to look after a child. He left secondary school and moved on to a Military College in hopes of learning some new things about his parents jobs. A few years on Emp went to a science University just outside of London. A week after he graduated from University a Military Informant visited him in his flat and told him that both of his parents had been murdered by Pirates. Instantly after this new's Emp signed up for a position in the military. But once again, his life was slowly deminished. A month after he had confirmed his place in the Alliance and a week before he was sent for Basic Training there was an Ant invasion on London. Realising there was nothing he could do, Emp had to helplessly watch as his home and his country... burned... Mercilessly. Military Career Later on in his career Emp became the Alliance's top Scientist. Him and a team of Scientists spent two years researching Biotic abilities, until on June 12th 2258 Emp finaly found out how Sentient life can wield the biotic powers which were once mythed about. Some people claimed it was magic, Witchcraft or Wizardry. But Emp denied these disengenous assertions and Carried on with his career. shortly after those events Emp was promoted to the rank of Admiral and given the Star of Terra for his actions. He now serves under Admiral Kamiel Senatoor of the Alliance Navy and he has his own ship called the SSV Emperian Love Life On March 4th 2262 Emp and the crew of the Emperian staged an attack to free the neutral world of Driedok from an Ant occupation. Emp informed Admiral Kamiel of his attack and Kamiel sent a small battalion of Alliance Forces to aid in the assault, The Ant's put up a heavy fight and so did The Alliance, but in a week of skirmishes and war the Planet was finally conquered. One Ant base stood standing, that base was a Research Facility the Ant's were using to get critical information about the war, Emp and two of his Squad members lead the assault on the facility, A small task force from the Admiral's Battalion also arrived to help the crew. After hours of fighting the facility then became secure, A member of Emp's squad grabbed the intel from the base and awaited orders. Everyone from the Task Force had been killed, bar for one member: Rachel Williams. With the whole task force dead or sacrificied Emp offered Rachel a position on the Emperian, she accepted the request. And quickly Emp and Rachel's relationship began to go further than freinds, They got married three years after the Driedok invasion. It is unknown wether or not Emp and Rachel ever had children. But due to Emp's attitude it was more than likely. Social Life Emp has a strange and troubling sense of humour and is never really a negative environment, Emp suffers from some Anger isssues due to PTSD, occasionly he can get extremely angry to the point of assault. Emp is slightly strange and unknowing. He seem's to greatly admire his own rear, and this can quickly become intolerable to most. Sometimes Emp can become slightly crazy with his humour and he also has a strong history of alcoholism. Becuase of his craziness Emp must sometimes take a medication to be sure that he keeps his normal Mental Condition.